


Shades of Brown

by ladyknightanka



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/pseuds/ladyknightanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, too many times to count, Mike gets distracted by Harvey's eyes (his hands, his voice, his smile).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ladyknightanka.livejournal.com/35332.html#cutid1), as a result of [this prompt on suits_meme](http://suits-meme.livejournal.com/3959.html?thread=2359415#t2359415).

-

Shades of Brown

-

When Harvey speaks, the sky opens up. Beams from the newly woken sun halo across him through his penthouse's glass walls. No, really. Mike is convinced Harvey was, like, Apollo in a past life or something. Some kind of god, at least.  
  
His eyes brighten from plain bole to an almost reddish burnt umber, two pools of well-aged red wine, the crinkles at their corners softer than the smirk that dominates his lips. He waves his hands to and fro, pacing through his study as confidently as a model on a runway, and though he's still only dressed in his pajamas, he looks as dapper as he does in his thousand dollar suits – as he does _always_.  
  
When he's like this, Mike can't help but stare, but think, someone so passionate _has_ to have the capacity to care, right?  
  
Except, Harvey's smile then transposes into a scowl, and he asks, “Mike, are you even listening?”  
  
“I, uh, sure,” Mike says, but his teenage-girl-with-a-crush, cheek-glued-to-palm, elbow-to-desk pose probably isn't helping. He sits up straighter in his chair, under Harvey's narrowed gaze, and starts to ramble about fact sheet filings and felonies and class action law suits. Sure, he was distracted, but he _is_ a genius.  
  
He's also never been able to fool Harvey, who squints at him further, eyes soot-dark as bistre now, and says, “You're raving like a mad man. Don't tell me it's too early for the puppy?”  
  
He lopes forward and sets one hand on Mike's forehead. Warmth seeps through his touch, but instead of leaning in, as he so desperately wants to, Mike jerks back and glowers irritably at a point over Harvey's shoulder, to the ornately carved wooden clock in his home-study. “It's six a.m., Harvey. As in, morning. On a Sunday. It's too early for _everyone_.”  
  
“Not if you want to be a partner someday, kid,” Harvey says, and actually has the gall to flick Mike's forehead. Mike rubs the slightly reddening spot and pouts at him, till Harvey sighs and relents, “Fine. We can discuss my ingenious breakthrough when you're willing to be more mature about it.”  
  
Mike grins and allows Harvey to help him up. “Good, because working on the weekends is _not_ what I thought we'd be doing, when you asked me to move in with you,” he says, still caged in Harvey's arms, bare toes curled in his plush carpet, parallel to Harvey's own.  
  
Harvey's pupils dilate faintly. His insouciant smirk reclaims the throne of his mouth, as he breathes, “ _Oh_ , and what did you think we'd do, pray tell?” against Mike's lips.  
  
“Let me show you,” Mike says with a grin of his own, fingertips pressed into the little lines, little wings, edging Harvey's eyes, just above the sharp arcs of his cheekbones and below his dark lashes. Harvey chuckles, but Mike takes that opportunity to lean forward and swallow his mirth.  
  
Perhaps it's counterproductive to business, but there _are_ other uses for Harvey's talented mouth, besides oration, after all.  


-

The End

-

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ladyknightanka.livejournal.com/35332.html#cutid1). I hope you all enjoyed it. ♥


End file.
